


Owlbert Einstein

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Owls, Presents, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco goes against his husband’s wishes and buys him a new baby owl. It's unexpected love at first sight.





	Owlbert Einstein

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing my Word Orgy mates a Happy Valentine's Day! xo

Draco stared up at the sign above the door. He’d discussed his plan with Ron, Hermione and even Harry’s ex-girlfriend, Ginny. They’d all assured him that for all of Harry’s stubbornness, this was the right thing.

Taking a deep breath, Draco pushed open the door of _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ and stepped into the dim interior. A voice called from a back that they’d be with him shortly and to have a look around, so Draco did as he was bid and slowly started to inspect the various owls on display.

There was every type you could imagine, from barn owls to brown, screech, snowy, tawny and barred owls, according to the nameplates on their cages. None had been named yet that as up to their new owners.

Even though they were stunning, Draco deliberately avoided the snowy owls, he knew that would bring back far too many painful memories of Hedwig.

He was just about to turn back after inspecting the last cage in the last row when a soft little hoot caught his attention. Standing still he listened and eventually the sound came again. Bending down, Draco came face to face with a small white bundle of feathers, dark, sad eyes looking up at him. Draco couldn’t help his delighted grin at the tiny chirp directed at him.

“Well hello there,” he said quietly to the little bird who again chirped at him, slightly louder this time, as it hesitantly walked across the bottom of its cage and gave Draco a quizzical look. Immediately, Draco knew he’d found Harry’s new owl.

“Ya not be wantin’ dat one Sir” Draco didn’t bother turning to face the man who had spoken, “Scrawny lil’ thing it is’, how ’bout a tawny owl instead?”

Draco had no doubt the little bird knew it wasn’t valued by the sad look on its face.  Slowly Draco stood again, towering over the shop owner.

“No, I want this one, how much?” Draco opened the cage door and carefully lifted the little bird out, who then chirped and whistled at him happily.

“Well, it ain’t much o’ a bird, normally they be 10 galleons but 7 will do?” the little bird screeched in indignation at hearing that, much to Draco’s amusement. He lightly stroked its head, and it settled again. Draco also purchased everything any self-respecting owl could need. Shrinking everything but the owl and his cage Draco walked to the nearest apparition point and soon found himself in the front room of his and Harry’s flat.

The little bird was none too happy about his first apparition and squawked loudly at Draco to let him know it. Not that Draco really could blame the little guy.

“Come on, let's get all your things hidden away, your new owner will be home soon.” Draco put him up on his shoulder and walked into the study, the little owl making happy little chirpy noises. Draco enlarged the rest of the owl’s belongings and tucked them out of sight, he didn’t want Harry seeing them just yet. 

“Now, you’re going to be quiet when I put you in this box,” Draco held it up for the little owl’s inspection. “I’ll put in some air holes and paper on the bottom for you.” The little guy hooted as if he understood what Draco wanted and hopped over to inspect the box as soon as Draco put him on the table. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and watched with amusement as the little bird inspected his surroundings. For now, he was just a bundle of baby feathers, but he’d grow into a beautiful bird within a few months. Draco was sure of it.

“Honey, I’m home” echoed through the flat and Draco quickly shooed the little owl into his box and tied the ribbon, ordering him to be quiet and walked out to greet his husband.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Harry said, kissing him and handing over a huge bouquet of deep red roses. Draco buried his face in them, they smelt divine and their perfume filled the flat.

“I thought we were celebrating on Saturday?” Draco asked, filling a crystal vase with water and unwrapping the roses, setting the beautiful paper and ribbon aside for their nieces.

“We are, dinner is booked for Saturday night, but I wanted to get you something pretty,” Harry easily sidestepped Draco’s stinging hex, laughing at his husband’s mock glare as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. Harry rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder and watched him arrange the roses.

“I’m not a girl, Potter,” Draco mock grumbled, but secretly he was thrilled. Harry had bought him roses the first time he’d arrived at the Manor to collect him for their first date. Six years later, and he still regularly bought his husband flowers.

“I bought you something too,” Draco admitted, arranging the final rose to his satisfaction and moving the vase to the side table where they wouldn’t get knocked over.

“Well… where is it?” Harry prompted, it was no secret that Harry loved presents. Grinning, Draco led Harry over to the lounge and pushed him down into it.

“Stay there, eyes closed, I’ll go and get it,” after making sure Harry was obeying his orders, Draco rushed down the hallway to the study and checked on the little bird who gave him a happy little chirp. “Shhhh,” Draco put his fingers to his lips and carried the box through to the front room where Harry was waiting, eyes closed.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry,” Draco sat on the coffee table in front of Harry and put the box into his hands, feeling like Luna’s nargles had taken flight in his stomach. “You can open your eyes now.”

Glancing down with bemusement, Harry looked at the box and up at Draco. He was about to shake it when Draco stopped him.

“No! don’t.”

Thankfully Harry didn’t question him and simply tugged the ribbon and lifted the lid.

Harry just stared at the little fluffy owl staring up at him from the box, it blinked at him a few times, adjusting to the sudden light and gave a tiny hoot, tilting its head and blinking again.

“Draco!” Harry growled warningly, he’d been adamant for ten years that he did not want another owl, but clearly, his husband had ignored him and gone against his wishes.

“Just give him a chance, he’s a friendly little guy, just has some growing up to do.” Harry looked down at the little bird again who hooted again, a little louder this time. Glaring at his husband again, Harry reached into the box and the little bird jumped up onto his hand, chirping as Harry lifted him out.

Critically, Harry looked the little bird over, right now he was just a mass of feathers, big dark eyes looking up at his new master quizzically. He gave a squawk loud enough to make both men jump and Harry couldn’t help his light chuckle as he carefully reached out to stroke the little bird. It ducked its head to allow Harry to pet him and lightly nibbled on his fingers.

“What’s his name?” Harry asked, not yet taking his eyes from his new pet.

“He doesn’t have one yet, that’s up to you,” Draco’s delighted grin was indication enough that he knew the little bird was staying.

“I suppose you bought the rest of what he’s going to need?” Harry demanded in a disgruntled manner, burying his fingers under its chin and lightly scratching to its clear delight from the soft little chirps.

“Of course I did, He clearly likes you.” Draco nodded to the little bird.

He had his head tilted so Harry could scratch under his chin, soft fluffy baby feathers soothed by Harry’s fingers.

Before Harry could remind Draco yet again that he didn’t want another owl, Draco cut him off, “Yes, I know all the excuses Harry, but look at him? You can’t send him back to the owlery, after all, he chose me, he’s a clever little owl,”

“He chose you?” Harry asked puzzled, pulled into Draco’s story despite himself and Draco was right about one thing, he was a cute little owl. Right now, he was purely a bundle of feathers, but Harry didn’t doubt that he would turn into a beautiful barn owl.

“Oh yes,” Draco reached out and stroked the little bird, “I was in Eeylops, and this little guy called out to me, the saddest little hoots you’ve ever heard.” To demonstrate the tiny owl gave a sad little hoot, gaining the men’s smiles. “It was meant to be, and come on, look at him, you can’t send him back," he repeated.

Harry looked up at his husband, who was wearing the same sad look as the baby owl.

“Fine,” Harry said laughing at them both, knowing he was being manipulated but suddenly found himself not caring. He had loved Hedwig, from the moment Hagrid had given her to him and had been heartbroken at her death. But the truth of the matter was, it had been more than ten years. It had been long enough to mourn his first owl. Sirius’ voice rang in his head, reminding him that those they loved never truly left.

“We need a name for you, don’t we?” Harry asked stroking the owl’s head, “He’s clever you say?” he asked to Draco’s nod. “I hope you got him some owl treats?” Harry couldn’t help his grin at Draco’s epic eye roll as he left the room, coming back with a bag of owl treats.

Draco put the bag of _Eeylops Premium Owl Treats_ on the table and the little owl hopped over to the bag and knocked it over. However, no treats fell out, much to his clear disgust evidenced by the loud squawk he directed at the bag. Which set both men chuckling. It seemed he didn’t much care for that either and his next squawk was directed at them.

“Your owl has some attitude,” Draco said laughing, as the owl started pecking at the bag, clearly frustrated that he couldn’t get into it. Chuckling himself, Harry opened the offending item and held out some treats to the hungry owl.

Draco left them alone and started dinner, listening to Harry talk to his new pet from the kitchen. There weren’t too many people who realised just what a softie at heart Harry really was. Draco had no doubt that would be a very spoiled little owl in a very short amount of time. Draco set to the task of cutting some steaks, slicing up a few extra smaller pieces, knowing Harry would likely feed the owl off his plate, or steal some before Draco had finished cooking.

“Have you thought of a name for him?” Draco called out from the kitchen.

“No, I’ll give it a while, wait for his personality to come through,” Harry said, walking into the kitchen, the owl perched on his forearm. Draco smirked, satisfied at how well he knew his husband, and slid a few pieces from the chopping board onto a plate..Draco watched amused as Harry tried to teach the owl which vegetables were good for him. Carrots, apparently, were not acceptable, but snow peas were alright. It didn’t take long until their new companion had figured out which ones he liked, even if Harry kept trying to give him the others.

“He’s not going to fall for it,” Draco put a small plate of meat in front of them “Here, he’ll like this far more,” that was clearly much more acceptable, and the little owl never nipped Harry’s fingers when meat was on offer.

“You’re a smart one, aren’t you?” Harry asked as the owl finished off his dinner, pecking around the plate to see if there was any more. “Come on, off the table you,” Harry picked him up and put him on his perch. Clearly, he didn’t much like that idea by his indignant squawks. Hedwig had never been allowed on the table and Harry was determined this one wouldn’t be either.

They sat and discussed their day, as they always did, but with added chirps and hoots to their conversation. It was rather relaxing listening to him and as the meal wound down, Harry stole some leftover steak from Draco’s plate and cut it into smaller pieces, taking it over to the owl.

“Here you go,” Harry grinned at the impromptu little dance on his perch as the owlet took the pieces of meat from Harry’s hand, making happy little-hooting noises as Harry stroked his head.

“He’s already got you wrapped around his tail feathers,” Draco laughed as he took the plates to the sink.

“You knew that would happen,” Harry nudged Draco out of his way, and put the kettle on. “I’ve never had a baby owl before, Hedwig was fully grown when Hagrid gave her to me. He’s all fluff.”  

“He’ll outgrow the baby feathers in a month or so, according to the owner at the Emporium.” Draco picked up their mugs and walked into the living room. Their little owl was not going to be ignored, and his sad little chirrups had Harry taking a detour to his perch near the window to pick up and carry him to the lounge with them to Draco’s amused smirk.

“Oh yes, he’s staying alright,” he sipped his tea watching Harry get comfortable with the little owl as they settled in for a night in front of the television. Draco had turned into quite the television junkie and loved muggle crime dramas. However, by eleven o’clock, both men were yawning and ready for bed. Harry carried their little owl into the spare room to his cage and giving him one last pat, put him inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blearily Harry looked at his alarm clock. It was 3:15 am, and he had no idea what had woken him. He had just started to drift off again when he heard it. A sad little hoot echoed through the flat. Trying to ignore it, hoping it was only the once. It came again. The saddest sound Harry had ever heard and it was breaking his heart. Silently cursing his husband, and not wanting to wake said husband, Harry carefully climbed out of his warm bed, snatched up his flannel pants from the floor and dragged a t-shirt over his head as he padded down the hallway to the spare room.

“If you wake Draco you’re going to be in trouble!” Harry told the little owl as he pulled back his cage cover. The sight that greeted him broke his heart. He was sitting on the bottom of the cage, sad little eyes looking up at Harry and sad, soft little hoots.

“Oh, come here,” Harry carefully opened the cage and lifted the little owl out. “You’re going to get me in trouble, do you know that?” Harry scolded but clearly, he wasn’t being taken seriously as his owl lightly nibbled on his fingers.

“This is not going to be a habit, do you hear me?” of course his owl didn’t pay him any attention, having got what he wanted. “Spoiled brat” Harry muttered as he curled up on the lounge, pulling a blanket over them as the owl got comfortable in his lap, making soft little hoots as Harry petted him.

The next morning Draco woke to a cold empty bed, light spilling into the room from the window. Rolling over puzzled, he glared at the open bathroom door. Harry would normally tell him if he’d been called into work overnight, but he had clearly been out of bed for a while, his side was icy. Grumbling about missing husband’s, Draco climbed out of bed, pulling on his pyjamas and walking out into the flat.

He couldn’t prevent his chuckle at the sight that greeted him. Harry was fast asleep on the lounge, curled up under the quilt Molly Weasley had made him for his first winter at Hogwarts and curled up, fast asleep against his shoulder, was the owl.

Smirking, knowing he’s going to tease his husband mercilessly over this, Draco headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

“Morning,” warm arms wrapped around Draco’s waist as he made pancakes.

“Sleep well?” Draco asked, not even bothering to hide the laughter in his voice.

“Oh, shut up,” Harry grumbled, knowing he was not going to live this down in a hurry. “Owlbert was scared.”

“Owlbert?” Draco asked with a laugh as he slid eggs onto their plates and carried them over to the table.

“Yes, that’s his name, Owlbert Einstein,” Harry replied as he sat down, gratefully sipping on his hot tea “He’s still sleeping.”

“Owlbert Einstein?” Draco asked puzzled, “What sort of name is that?”

“Albert Einstein was a squib, he contributed heavily to Arithmancy," Harry informed him loftily, “He was a very smart man, and so is my owl.”

Draco smirked into his tea, knowing his Valentine’s present this year had been very well chosen, despite any protests Harry had put up in the past. Owlbert wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are love.


End file.
